Six of One, Half A Dozen of the Other
by Violent Words
Summary: An up to date continuation of 'Upside Down and Inside Out'...OC/Miz
1. I'ma Win Money In The Bank!

Due to complications with the laptop, I need to skip ahead MILES. So, I have started a new one for this, called 'Six of One, Half a Dozen'. This will all be from Lena's point of view, just cause I want to try it out. I own Lena, and a new character coming in soon. I don't know their name, yet, but I'll work them out. All WWE personnel are themselves, I don't have any rights over them.

* * *

><p>I sighed as I turned the hot water on, letting it run down my body. I was glad I'd taken to wearing swim-suits in the shower around here, just because I could. That, and people knew I did, so they knew who was in if they saw bright blue or red through the glass.<p>

I know I shouldn't be showering in the arena's, but I need one. Mike and I have been travelling non-stop, and I'm out of deodorant, and perfume. I can't help but to think sometimes about how I ended up here.

But I know this is where I belong. This is who I am, and I'm going to stay here for a long, long time. At least for as long as I can hold up. A lot has happened since Wrestlemania, but I'm glad it has happened. I wouldn't be me properly if it hadn't.

Wade and I broke up three weeks ago, over the same damn thing that Kevin and I broke up over. I spent too much time with Heath and Justin. I don't understand it! Heath and Justin also broke up, which is completely beyond stupid. Their reasoning was because they couldn't be in the middle of a feud if they were going out.

I told them it was bullshit. And they knew it was too. It was unbelievable. I mean, you want the perfect example, look at Kevin and Mike. They're STILL going out, and it's honestly helping them be stronger together. They don't hit each other, they don't yell at each other. Off the screens, and when they can meet up, they are so wonderful together. It makes other couples sick.

Why am I travelling with Mike, you might ask? Well...in a very long, and thrilling, story turned into a two sentence story, The Corre split, managed Heath and Justin for two weeks. They split, and I just yelled at them on Tuesday, saying they could go screw themselves, that I'd be on RAW where someone actually wanted me around.

I checked my waterproof watch - I learnt better last time...Don't ask, it's another LONG story - and realised I have a segment to do. I dress quickly and pick up the title belt I can't believe I own. I smirked, remembering how I got it.

* * *

><p>"And I promise to make you all so proud an - "<p>

"Excuse me? I'm so sorry for interrupting...Actually, I'm not. Michael Cole was not the only one about to vomit around here. Now, as you all know, I had my title shot thrown back last week! But I got an e-mail from the RAW General Manager...Yes, Cole! He e-mails other people TOO! Unfortunately, he used some crap e-mail, like...Right, thanks Miz..." I smiled as Miz elbowed me.

"Anyway, he said I had a title shot whenever I wanted it...and I want it now!"

* * *

><p>I'd kicked ass. Kelly hadn't even gotten her name on the thing, which I found funny. I did her a favour, though - everyone would remember her as the person who held the Diva's championship for a minute.<p>

I quickly ran towards Mike's locker room, where camera's were already set up, and recording him. Wow, I was nearly late. I was signalled to and I jumped into the scene in a salute. Mike startled.

"Lena Lloyd reporting for duty SIR!" I said cheerfully, and he laughed as I plopped myself down in his lap. "You don't need to do anything tonight...You have your match to focus on."

"Okay...Darn, I was hoping to help...You're not as hot as you think you are in the ring..." I broke off laughing as he dumped me off of his lap.

"I am very much insulted!" He informed me, and I giggled at him, sticking my tongue out. "Good! Looking forward to the match?"

"I've done it once, and I'll do it AGAIN!" Mike told me. "Because I'm..."

"Awesome? So I've heard..." I yawned, and he socked me with the boot he was pulling on. "You suck."

"WHO'S the champion out of you and I?" I asked him, and he sighed. "...get your ass outta here."

"Yes Sir!"

"Don't call me that."

"Yes, ma'am!" I left, leaving a dumbfounded Mike behind. He shook his head. "Why did I agree to take her on in the first place?" He asked himself and then face palmed. "That's why..."

I snickered as the cameras cleared off, and Kevin and I joined him. Kevin shoved me playfully. "You leave my boyfriend alone. There is no crawling into laps if he's mine!" He warned me, and I laughed cheerfully, wrapping my arms around Mike teasingly. "I dunno…I could straighten him out…"

"Don't you think about it." Kevin dared me, and I snickered. "Gay isn't my type." I admitted and Kevin rolled his eyes. "Bull-shit, I turned out to be gay." He reminded me, pressing a kiss to Mike's head. I snickered a little at the memory.

Let just say I was a little surprised.

"Of the three people I've kissed romantically - two have gone gay…What does that say about me?" I asked them, and Mike snickered, while Kevin tried to think about it. "I really, really do…Oh, hey, Evan…" Kevin stopped when his travelling buddy came into the room.

Of all the couples that were together when I first started, Mike and Kevin, and Evan and Cody are the only two couples still together. Only, in Cody and Evan's relationship, a third wheel sort of developed. Ted DiBiase got thrown into the mix.

Evan had developed a crush on him, and Ted had had a crush on Cody for years. So, Evan found out, and informed Cody. Cody had been dumbstruck about the whole thing, but he was good with the both of them. He travelled with Ted, and whenever they could, they met up with Evan. Sorta like Mike, Kevin and I. I travel with Mike, until we meet up with Kevin, and then we go our separate ways again.

Except I don't hook up with either Mike, nor Kevin. No, I promised Justin after Wade tried to strangle me that I wouldn't go out with anyone until I could work ME out. He thinks I have issues. I think he's the one with issues. HE broke up with his soul mate - not me.

Yes, I said it. Heath and Justin were made for each other. Anyone who has seen them will know that. Their arms fit each other, hell, Justin tucks just right under Heath's chin. It's gorgeous to watch.

I got called for my match, and Mike came with me, sitting quite comfortably against the barriers stretching, while Kelly mostly dominated me. If she yelled 'come on' one more time, her face was coming off.

"Come on!"

That's it. She's got another face underneath anyway.

I jumped up and dug my nails into the side of her face, glad I hadn't cut them in two weeks.

She screamed, while the ref pulled me off of her, and I got disqualified for pulling most of her extensions out in a submission hold on the ropes when I didn't let go. At least I could keep my title. For good measure, I kicked her in the face. I had been told to keep it however I wanted to.

I had. Mike and I made it backstage, alive, surprisingly. He had a few minutes to relax, and Kevin pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Mike wiped his eyes for him. "No crying, damn it! I did that on screen before, and everyone noticed it...You're the newest baby face of this company!" Mike told him, while I watched. Kevin sighed and nodded his head, while Mike kissed him on the cheek. "You go out there and lose!"

"Who's winning?"

"Me!"

"Dream on, I'm winning!" Kevin told Mike. I rolled my eyes. "Screw the both of you, I'm going out there and winning it!"

"You aren't even IN it!" Mike reminded me, and I winked. "I can change that VERY quickly..." I giggled, as Mike ruffled my hair. I'd dyed it again. It was just black now. They'd probably ask me to change it again, but for now, I'm working on getting it healthy again. My poor hair...I treated it so badly last year.

Before Vince had seen me, I had had neon green hair as part of my character in the amateur wrestling league I was a part of. Neon green roots, with neon pink tips. I practically glowed in the dark. Literally the day I was going to meet him, I dyed my hair black. Then it was blue for a little while (Maybe a month), then black with red streaks, and now black again. In less than a year.

I watched as Mike waved goodbye to me and sat back in his locker room. The luxury of following The Miz all over the country.

* * *

><p>I practically ran to the trainers when Mike was sent backstage. He was informing the Trainers that no matter what they said, he was going to go back out there.<p>

He had seriously injured his knee. It was about the same size as the dinner plates I eat off of. "Holy shit Mike! Do NOT go back out there!" I commanded, and he laughed. "The Miz does not listen to any of his managers, no matter how cute they think they are!"

"I am very much insulted." I sighed, and reached out to touch his knee, ignoring the trainers. He yelled out, and slapped my hand. "Hands off!"

"If that hurt, you're NOT going back out there." I informed him. "I barely ran a finger over you." I told him. He spent the next maybe three minutes arguing, before he flung himself off of the table and hobble-ran out into the ring.

I raised my eyebrow as one of the trainers turned to me. "Pig headed ass-hole, isn't he?" They asked me, and I turned my head towards him. "You call any of my friends that again, and I will do to you what I tried to do to Kelly Kelly." I informed him icily. He backed off, and I ended up waiting behind the entrance. Alberto Del Rio won, and I gagged on my drink.

Mike was helped back stage, and I crossed my arms over my chest. "You are a complete dick-head. But I love you anyway…" I informed him. "You know you're not going to be able to walk on that tomorrow."

"Bull-shit..." He told me, and I raised an eyebrow. Kevin joined us, and he gently tapped Mike upside the head. "You big fucking idiot! You could have ENDED your career THEN and THERE." Kevin teased, before he quickly put his arm under Mike's shoulders to support him when he collapsed. "Lena, get the car ready, we're getting his ass to a hospital." Kevin snarled. I knew better than to question him.

Mike looked very small now, and I heard him trying to apologise to Kevin. I felt an overwhelming sense of dread, especially when I heard Mike sobbing.

But when Kevin got him into the car, I found out why. His knee was even more swollen than it had been before, and now it was bright red and twisted. Kevin was stroking his cheek, muttering for him to calm down. Mike couldn't even straighten his leg out properly.

We weren't allowed in when they were doing his check-up. But the random shrieks and yelps was enough to freak us both out, Mike's yelling or not. Kevin actually yelled at one of the nurses to, and I quote, 'shut your fucking face and let me in to see him already'.

Had I not been there, he would have been escorted from the building, and asked not to return. He thanked me for the story I fed them, and continued his pacing, jumping whenever someone yelled. I felt sorry for him, but I couldn't really say or do much to make him feel any better about the whole thing. I felt sorry for Mike too. I checked my messages and plugged a finger in my other ear to listen. Three.

One from Evan, asking if Mike was okay, with Cody and Ted's worried voices in the background. One from the trainers, who had said to not bother bringing Mike back to the trainers room, just get him straight to the hospital - idiots, where did they think we were? - and the last from Vince, saying he'd send a script back with Evan for us. Nothing completely important. I'd answer them later.

Mike was helped out, and we could hear him arguing about 'I don't need crutches'. Kevin ran forward and actually picked Mike up, while I smiled at the man, and got some of the details. He was prescribed some pain medication, and told he wasn't allowed to do too much on it.

I figured the last part would be no trouble at all - whenever Kevin gets worried about Mike, the latter is not allowed to move from the bed to the bathroom with Kevin wagging his tail worriedly behind him. It's funny if you're sitting there watching, probably not so much any other way.

We helped him back into the car, and Kevin got the rest of the results. "Punk wins."

I slammed down on the breaks at the stop light and turned my head. "What? Phil won?"

"In a new shirt, apparently."

"Why would he have a new shirt when..." I frowned, before beaming. "Maybe he re-signed?" I guess, starting to move the car a little slower than I'd stopped it. Kevin shrugged, more wrapped up in making sure Mike was comfortable.

I watched them through the rear-view mirror every now and again, until we got to the hotel. We had six people come and help us with Mike. Evan, Cody, Ted, Santino - who I nearly told no - Derrick Bateman, and Johnny Curtis. Mike couldn't help but smile at them, but that could have been his meds kicking in.

Evan helped me with the bags, so the others all lifted Mike into the building. "How're YOU feeling after that?" I asked Evan, who cringed. "I'm going to need a hot bath, and a lot of other things."

"My, my, is Ted going to be a busy boy..." I mused, and Evan whacked me upside the head. That's the fun thing about being the same height as him - we can do that to each other a lot easier than I could Wade, or even Justin.

"Get your head outta the gutter...and then have it wipe it's feet and take a shower before it comes in the hotel." Evan told me. I stuck my tongue out at him. I adore Evan, he's just gorgeous.

We eventually go everything in between us - two midgets carrying heavy bags, and a Diva's championship is heavy work - and Kevin was already mothering Mike while Cody read through Evan's script.

"Well, aren't you screwed, Mike? They want you to wrestle tomorrow."

"HE IS -"

"Doing it. Kevin, I'm fine…"

"You call that fine?" Kevin asked, throwing back the covers so Mike could get a better look at his knee. Santino's voice spoke up.

"Whya am I not in the script? I am RAW's biggest STAR!" He stomped out of the room, leaving raised eyebrows behind him as he did so.

Mike burst out laughing, breaking the silence, and I soon joined in. "Did he do that JUST to clear the air, or is he really chucking a tantrum?" Evan asked, and Ted shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I don't think any of us understand him well enough to have a clue what goes on in his mind."

"Unless your name is Vladimir Kozlov…" Kevin trailed off, and Cody snickered behind his hand, causing all eyes to find him. He raised his other hand and shook his head, silently pleading with us not to ask. Unfortunately, Evan and I are way too curious.

"Codddyyyy." Evan dragged the word out, and Cody burst out laughing. "What?" I asked, while Kevin went back to babying Mike.

Ted was curious now, and the three of us pestered him about it until Evan had the wonderful idea of tickling him. I let Ted and Evan do the tickling, I just sat back and offered them useful tools, such as feathers off a feather duster hiding in one of the cleaning cupboards, and a cloth at one point so he'd stop giggling.

He managed to get Evan off, but Ted wasn't as little. Kevin rolled his eyes right at us. "Will you all quiet down a little? Mike's trying to sleep!"

"Mike is fine, Kevin. Kevin needs to stop panicking…they can make as much noise as they like. Hell, go join 'em. I'm the screamer, not you…"

Kevin darkened to a similar shade of red to the mouse lights you get when they're working on your computer, and kissed Mike's temple worriedly, before he came and sat by me. It wasn't long before Mike's snoring announced he was out.

Cody was released, and the gag was freed from his mouth when Kevin pointed out he would suffocate. "I'm still not…ARCH!" He started laughing again when Evan's fingers found the ticklish spot right behind his knees.

"Fine, I'll tell!" he almost danced away from Evan and right into Ted's arms. "Santino and Kozlov…worked out why they're so…close, and why Tamina broke it off with him…"

"No…"

"yep." Cody confirmed. "Got it straight from Kozlov's mouth…And Tamina's…and half of the Diva's locker room…"

Kevin snickered softly, as he leaned against his chair. "Enthralling as this is, Ted, don't you have two beaten and bruised men to look after?"

"I'll look after 'em alright." Ted cast me a wink, before he left with Cody and Evan in tow. "I know why you like Evan. He's YOU in male form."

"I'm not that tanned." I reminded him, extending my arm out to compare with his. I looked like a ghost. Kevin snickered. "Don't ever do that to Sheamus…" He reminded me, and I beamed at him. Things were a lot better between us now, than they had been in a long time. Even when we were going out.

I stretch out over the back of the chair, relaxing slightly. "You looking forward to travelling with Mike again?" Kevin asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I kind of missed travelling with him while I was on SmackDown. I know it doesn't make sense, but he was still a good friend…"

"And me?" Kevin asked tentatively, and I reached out and petted his shoulder. "Once we got over the whole awkwardness thing, you were my friend again too, Kevin." I told him gently. "How's travelling with Evan been?" I asked.

"Tiring, but…good, none the less." Kevin murmured, sighing. "I much prefer to travel with Mike though…" He admitted, and I flinched. "Sorry if it seems like I'm taking your place…"

"In a way, you are, but I know that he'll always be mine behind the camera's." I smirked at this. He was so very right. "The only reason I'm comfortable with you two travelling together is because I know that you two trust each other, and I trust you both."

"Thanks, Kev." I murmured sleepily, and he smiled. "Get some sleep…You've got a busy day of sitting on your ass tomorrow for Mike." He reminded me and I nodded, crawling into bed, and pulling my MP3 player with me. I found one of my current favourite songs, Love The Way You Lie, by Skylar Grey, and stuck the earphones in my ear.

"Goodnight, Kevin…" I called softly. He waved a hand at me and turned the lights out. I fell asleep after a few songs.

* * *

><p>"Mike, are you…"<p>

"YES!" He yelped at me, and I dropped it. We were just heading into the arena, and I was trying to help him. It's a lot harder to help someone when you're carrying four bags, but I didn't mind.

I had nothing to do, except accompany Mike out to the ring tonight. I stroked the title I'd pulled up over my shoulder, and smiled affectionately at it, before Mike and I disappeared into the arena.

The trainers wanted to check him before he went anywhere, and I agreed with it, even though I knew he'd kill me for it later. When they okayed him, I helped him tape his knee up underneath the knee brace.

"You know you're an idiot, right?"

"Yep…But, this is my job." Mike told me, and I sighed softly, as Kevin poked his head in, and grinned at us. "Guys, we gotta go." He reminded us, and I nodded.

"Give me one minute." I muttered, as Mike patiently let me tape him up. He looked like one of those duct tape jobs people do when they taped you to a tree or something, but I wanted to make sure he'd be fine.

We got called and went out, me almost supporting Mike as he limped to the ring. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, before gesturing off to the side of the ring. I re-adjusted the Diva's championship on my shoulder, and sat cross-legged against the barriers, yelling at Kevin whenever I could. Crowd hated it, but I really didn't care.

Mike won, which was a bit of a shocker, and I needed to help him backstage again. We went straight to the trainers, and Mike nearly collapsed on me. His knee had swollen up, and if it weren't for my expert tape job, he'd have probably injured it further. "Please, I got two more matches…" Mike murmured at me, and I sighed, but nodded my head.

"Fine. But don't bitch at me when you hurt yourself again, got it?"

"Deal…" He panted, and I withdrew his water bottle from my bag. "Here…" I shoved it into his hands, and he drowned himself in it.

His next match came around, and I had get into the ring straight away to keep him standing straight. I even had to help him out of the ring. I had never felt better about wearing jeans and a t-shirt live.

We made it backstage, and the trainers took one look at him. "No way in hell are you going back out there. Not happening. Not a chance in hell." They told him, and he tried to be stubborn about it, but Kevin and I put our feet down.

"NO. You nearly ended your career last night, you're not doing it again." I told him, and Kevin threw another one in.

"Ever hear the saying 'quit when you're ahead'? Now's the time to quit. Please, wait until next week, give your knee some time to recover." Kevin pleaded, and Mike consented. We ended up getting to the hotel, then and there. Mike was half asleep by then, and Kevin was just as exhausted, for a completely different reason. Mike was tired from too much activity.

Kevin was tired from stress. When he tried to get Mike ready for bed, I shook my head. "Get some tea, get some sleep…I'll take care of him." I promised him. He looked like he doubted it, but he obeyed me anyway, too tired for an argument. All he insisted on doing was helping Mike change, and that part REALLY didn't bother me.

So I waited while I heard Kevin and Mike laughing, and sometimes Mike gasping in pain, at their efforts to get him into his pyjama's. It sounded funny from here. They came back not a few minutes later, and I found myself laughing. Their efforts had almost proved fruitless, but they had his clothes on at least. Badly, but on.

I smiled to myself. My big idiots…I helped Mike get onto his bed, and Kevin was soon snoring his head off. I found myself laughing again. "I never noticed he snored before…"

"You snored MUCH louder."

"I did not!" I muttered, as I got he and I dinner, smiling to myself as I let Mike talk behind me, about how travelling had been without me. After dinner, we played maybe a million games of hangman, and maybe a million more of zero's and crosses, before Mike actually fell asleep with the pen in his hand. I let him sleep with it, and collapsed across my own bed.

It was tiring work, that was for sure. I reminded myself to start sorting out Mike's appearances properly in the morning while we were driving. I got a text message from Nattie.

_Hunter's the new CEO of the WWE! Just announced it, and it is real! HOLY CRAP! Maybe a new era? I'll have to talk to you next week, Tyson's being a jerk._

Lena raised her eyebrows and smirked to herself. Well, this would stir things up quite nicely.

* * *

><p>First chapter over. Mostly a filler, trying to explain what has happened. Not a good job. Possible questions I will get asked and their answers:<p>

Why is Lena the diva's champion instead of Kelly? - No blonde bimbo will hold the title while I am writing a fan fiction.

Why did Wade and Lena break up? - Because I didn't like them together

Why did Ted get thrown in with Cody and Evan? - I don't know, I needed something else in with Cody and Evan, and Ted DiBiase came into my head.

How did Lena come to travel with Mike again? - On screen, two weeks before this took place, Mike accompanied her out both times, and she won both matches. A segment was done after the second win, where she asked him if he would let her come back if it came to it, and he agreed, saying that it would 'be nice to know one of my rookies was loyal to me'.

Anymore questions? Feel free to review them, or message me with them. 'Til next time, Violent


	2. I Think This Line's Mostly Filler

Back guys. Sorry for taking so long. This is definitely a filler chapter XD I'll get back on track as soon as I can. I own Lena, no one else XD

* * *

><p>"Thanks." The guy told me, and I beamed up at him. "No problem." I purred softly, and skipped away. Damn house shows and their technical problems. Better than Randy Orton and his damn microphones. Probably what he needed help with. Making sure The Bearded One's microphone didn't drop out on us again. It is always incredibly funny when it does.<p>

He's right - live TV. sucks. Mike and I were cutting a promo, and Mike and I then had a tag team match. Me and him, versus Kevin and Kelly…Mike and I were laughing at him for hours after hearing about that. Kevin wasn't talking to us right now, and I have to say, it was helping Mike concentrate, not being able to drool on Kevin. "So, how are we meant to go out there again?" He asked me, and I shrugged it off.

"We're meant to look like I'm helping you out, but I'm also cuddling you at the same time." I informed him softly, and he nodded his head a little, as Kevin and Kelly passed us, and Mike glared at the blonde bimbo, who was all over Kevin, whispering in his ear, and giggling. And Kevin looked none too impressed. They made their way out, got their cheer, yay…

Why people cheer for Kelly, I'll NEVER understand. She's a complete slut, and she really only is around for nothing. Honestly. She gets around a lot more than she should. Poor Justin - he's supposed to be dating her, and I caught her in bed with Tyson Kidd, and Jinder Mahal (NOT at the same time, thank god. Don't know HOW I would have explained that to anyone. Nattie wasn't impressed.)

Mike and I went out, and by the look on Kevin's face, it was quite believable. Mike used one hand to do his symbol, before I linked my arm under his shoulders and helped him hobble into the ring properly. Kelly and I started out, and she had me pretty much beat when she sent me to the wrong corner and Mike tagged himself in. Kevin didn't notice until Mike threw the blonde off of me, and snarled at Kevin to 'come save your slut girlfriend'.

Kevin didn't like this at all, and as I regained my breath, I watched as Kevin tried to avoid Mike's knee, but look like he was trying to attack it at the same time. Kelly snarled at me from across the ring and tapped herself back in. Mike rolled out towards me, and I ducked down to check on him first.

He seemed alright, bar the tears of pain, and swelling of the knee, so I got back into the ring, and Irish whipped her into the corner. We grappled for a little while, before I regained control and power slammed her. I was setting her up for my finisher when Kevin came into the ring to try and stop me.

But ever stubborn Mike limp-ran his way over and tackled Kevin out of the ring, and I picked up our win for us. Mike used me as a crutch, literally putting most of his weight on me, he was in that much pain.

Kevin was still checking on Kelly, and I could tell it was hurting Mike to see that. So I kissed the top of his head very gently, and brushed his brown hair out of his face, while we climbed backstage, even though the fans were watching. I felt someone's eyes burning holes in my neck. Kevin's.

Drew McIntyre, or as we know him, Andrew Galloway, rushed forward to help me get Mike into the trainers. I wasn't allowed in, so he and I ended up chatting for a little while.

He was actually a pretty cool guy, sweet and sensitive. He was pretty friendly to me when I first got here as well. I also found out he had split with his wife since I left for Smackdown. "That sucks." I murmured, and he nodded.

"Aye, but I guess it's all for the best…What happened with you and Wade? For real, not just on the camera's?" He asked me, and I sighed. "Um…Had a disagreement, and the night I won the championship, he got mad, and…" My hands found my neck again, and Drew nodded.

"Ah…Well…not everything can have a fairytale ending, can it?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "Nope." I agreed, as Mike limped out, a much more supportive brace on his knee, and doped up on pain meds. Drew helped me again, and even gave me his room number in case Mike needed anything.

I drove back (Kevin was meant to get a ride back with Evan), and helped Mike into the hotel room. He had relaxed a little, and wasn't so dopey now. I was even able to put music on, he felt that much better. This was one of the rare times I can set my 'crappy and distasteful' music on him.

I fished through my play list for more of the songs I wanted to play him and found myself playing him 'I Am' by Killing Heidi.

"…That's kinda cool…where'd I here that…"

"Spiderman 2?"

"Yep!" He pointed at me. "That's the one! Next!"

Future reference - Emilie Autumn is a HUGE no for Mike. Kevin came through the door just I was using the wireless to play 'DiSoRtIoN for Mike.

"Awesome, Jedward!"

"Could you be ANY more gay?" Mike asked him, trying to listen to the song over Kevin and my bad singing of the song. Afterwards, Kevin went all serious on us.

"What the hell was that about?" He turned on Mike with this statement, and I casually sat back and watched. I've learned not to get involved with anything.

"The whole 'slut girlfriend' and…letting HER kiss your head, and…" Okay, now I had to get involved. Damn it, old habits, don't die hard - they don't die at all, but you can change the colour of them.

"Okay, first off, Kelly **_IS_** a slut. Second, he was miserable because you didn't leave the fucking skank in the ring, on her back like she NORMALLY is. And, thirdly, do you REALLY expect him to be able to answer you PROPERLY when they gave him enough morphine to dope up an elephant for a week?" I asked, and Kevin froze softly, and turned towards Mike again.

"You were JEALOUS?"

"Yep." Mike said, a little more cheerfully than he would have if he was having this conversation non-pain medded. Medded…that's not even a word…Either way, if he wasn't, the tears would have started as soon as Kevin mentioned 'girlfriend'.

"Oh…" Kevin suddenly felt very silly, and instantly started trying to make up for it. I figured I should leave…Some of these apologies are a little sickening. Sweet and all, but the last one I sat through, I couldn't eat for three days. Heath and Justin had a fight and broke up for all of an hour…pity it didn't happen THIS time. I remembered Drew's number, and told them I'd be back, skipping off towards the hotel number on the back of my hand.

I knocked on the door, and he pulled it open, wearing nothing but jeans. I could feel my face heating up, and I could tell his was as well. "I didn't…"

"Expect Mike would need anything…He doesn't, but Kevin's back, and you know me with apologies." I kept my head downwards.

Why was this more embarrassing here with him, wearing jeans, and me in my normal jeans and t-shirt, then when I'm out in the ring, wearing shorts and a long-sleeved crop top, and Mike's wearing a pair of basically underwear, and I'm snuggled right against his shoulder?

Ah, right. Mike's got a boyfriend, and he's my best friend. Drew is definitely straight. He pushed the door open a little further and looked around for a shirt. He pulled a plain white one over his head, and I shut the door behind me.

"So, how are Heath and Justin?" He asks me, and I shrug as I sat down. "Justin's really upset, and Heath's already fucking Daniel Bryan, so…"

"Feeling like hell a good description?" He offered, and I nodded, watching as he tugged his long hair back out of the way. "Both of them…Heath hides it, but Justin's never been good at it." I admitted to him, and Drew chuckled a little.

"I noticed that…" He informed me. "Back in Florida, Justin was always the first to break, because he couldn't hide it, so he panicked, and…"

"It all came out anyway, and then he'd freak out over that…" I finished his sentence, and he laughed at me gently. "Why did they break up?"

"Something really bloody stupid, don't worry." I said, shrugging, but he shook his head. "I want to know."

"They didn't think they could date if they were going to feud or something."

"Well…they sort of aren't really feuding, are they?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "No, not really." I said dryly, sighing to myself for a second. "I wish they hadn't…They really are perfect for each other, Drew…You never got to see them the way I did." I told him, and Drew smiled. "Maybe not the way YOU did, but I still saw them." He said gently. "And you were right." He drawled.

I smiled as he put a hand on my shoulder. "They were your family, weren't they? Heath, Justin, Wade…"

"Yeah." I muttered, and he petted my shoulder. "It's okay, y'know. Mike and Kevin were your first family here, weren't they?" He reminded me, and I nodded. Drew smiled again. "See? You're…nearly back with family!" He said, and I found myself laughing again. "You just gotta make the best of it. Know what I mean?"

I was laughing again, and Drew looked confused. "Why're you laughing?" He asked me, as he stood up and headed towards the kitchen.

"I was almost expected you to saw 'naw mean'." I confessed, before spilling back into giggles. I could hear him laughing as well. "You spent too much time with Heath." He informed me, and I laughed. "Definitely…" I admitted, before he stretched. "I'm really tired." He admitted as he came back, cup of something in his hand. "Oh, I'll go then…"

"No, you don't have to!" He told me, and I shrugged. "I generally keep people awake all night…"

"What d'you think this is for?" Drew asked me, holding out the cup. Coffee. I grinned as he showed me he'd hidden my one behind his back. I was in for a long night.

See? Filler XD


	3. The World Is Smiling

New chappie.

* * *

><p>Oh. My. FUCKING. GOD.<p>

Hunter is in charge of the WWE. HUNTER? Hunter, the guy who had helped me so much at the start? Hunter, who had given Sin Cara his job, and Sin Cara failed his Wellness test. Mike, who was sitting beside me, had his mouth hanging open.

Cena was champion again. For Gods sake. Much as I like the guy in real life, they seriously use him too much, and promote him too much on screen.

Mike and Kevin were fine again, which relieved me. I was travelling with Drew for week, because Mike had a line of house shows set up in a week with Ron Killings (better known as R-Truth), so he's spending time travelling with Ron, getting to know him a little better. Drew tapped me on the shoulder, and I looked up timidly. "Yeah?"

"Ready to go? We're heading over straight away, remember?" I nodded, and hugged Mike tight. "Behave yourself!" I said sharply, and Kevin smirked at me. "I'll take good care of him…" He said cheerfully, and winked at me. I kissed Mike's cheek, and Kevin's forehead, because joining Drew in the car.

"All goodbyes done?" He asked me, and I nodded my head eagerly. "Okay, we can go!" He said, and we took off.

* * *

><p>"OH MY GOD, MORRISON YOU'RE BACK!" I squealed cheerfully, flinging my arms around the man. He laughed at me and enveloped me in his strong arms, while Drew relaxed against a chair. "How've you been, how's your neck…" I started rattling off questions, until the Diva's had their battle royal. I made my way to the ring, and watched as Beth won, and Kelly got squashed trying to congratulate her.<p>

"Your days of being the perky, cute, blonde bimbo are officially over!"

"And I couldn't say it better! FINALLY, someone standing up to this **_whore_**!" I let slip, and flinched, as Beth walked away. "Oh, shit, I'm in trouble." I said into the microphone, and Cole was practically dying in his seat. I decided to leave as quickly as I could.

Mike had his match, won, and we ended up going out to dinner together, with Drew. I ended up buying, just because I felt like it.

"Hey, I got you something…" Mike told me, and pulled a box out from his bag. "Seeing as YOU buying dresses resulted in catastrophe…" He teased, and I made a face. Instead of dresses, I had ended up with angel wings, and a cute ladybug, and bumblebee costume. Mike had found that incredibly funny.

I pulled the lid open curiously, and grinned at the contents. The dress was simple, black, and had no straps. It was satin like fabric, but not quite, and it opened to reveal more black. A sash fell across my waist, and pinned to it was a red flower, and someone had hand stitched the word 'AWESOME' across the sash in bright red.

"It reminded me of you. The stitching I needed to…" He was cut off when I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "Thank you." I murmured, and Mike smiled at me, patting my back. Drew snickered at us, before having a look himself.

"You have good taste." He said simply, to both Mike and I. Mike smiled as I leaned back and dove back into my rice and beef something mix. "It's just her style…She hates the idea of pastels, or anything that's longer than her knees…Yet, oddly enough, she wears leggings with everything, right Lena?" Mike stated, and I nodded, before Drew smiled a little.

"How has the week been with Ron? He killing your brain cells?"

"One by one…slowly and painfully. How have you turned up, being stuck with Lee-lee all week long?" Mike rubbed his temples, and Drew smirked.

"A lot more fun than MOST of my travel partners…" He admitted, and I laughed at that. "Really? All we did was prank Zack Ryder, convince Kozlov to genuinely dress up as a gangster for NXT, set off a cherry bomb in Kelly's hotel room while she was with Jake Hager, and…"

"…Sounds like a fun week." Mike cut across us, laughing as he did so. I nodded my head eagerly, and he snickered behind his hand. "We best go soon, right?" He told us, and I nodded my head. "Probably a good idea." I told him, and he hugged me close. "Drew, you don't take care of her, you're doomed, got it?"

"Got it…C'mon, Lena." He said. We hadn't mentioned that I'd got to see him in nothing but jeans to anyone, nor what we had spent all night doing. No, nothing dirty, but we did get very hyper, until I woke up curled up in his arms on the couch, clothes and all still intact. Except his shirt was missing again. That had been an awkward morning…

He grinned at me softly from across the car as we drove towards god knows where. "One thing I hate about the job, is how long you have to travel." I murmured, rubbing my eyes, and Drew snickered softly at me, before I leaned back and relaxed against the car seat. "God, I'm tired." I muttered, and he rolled his eyes. "Then sleep!" He said, like it was the most obvious statement in the world. I rolled my eyes at this, and was soon out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, Mike was grinning at me. "Why, hello…" I realised I was in a hotel bed - and he was under the covers with me. I really freaked out until he put a hand on my shoulder. "Easy…No, you didn't sleep with a gay guy, I'm just frozen, and you're surprisingly warm."<p>

"Never knew Mike Mizanin was a pervert." I teased, stretching out across the bed for a second, before he sighed sadly, and I blinked. "Mikey, what's…"

"Kevin ditched me…for some girl…I don't know her name." Mike told me, and I felt my jaw drop slightly. I reached a hand out and stroked away a tear, before he really started crying. I offered him an arm and he coiled into my shoulder. I stroked the back of his head. This was going to be a LONG week.

* * *

><p>HERE! Two chapters in one day - what a good girl Violent is!<p>

…

Not. Mwuhaha. I decided to have Kevin really going out with his REAL girlfriend, but I feel like a bitch for making Mikey cry. …I guess no sleep, and a trip into town makes you want to take your wrath out on someone. Oh, well…*rubs eyes*

I WILL update my 'How I'm Reminded' fan fiction soon, I swear by it, but since I had to reset my computer, I've still not been able to start all the new files necessary. Please bear with me, and don't kill me. Violent.


	4. About To Loose My Mind

Okay, next chappie. As you can see, I'm using song titles, or just lines or quotes for these chapters…But when I put myself in Lena's shoes - she'd do the exact same thing. So. Again, I own Lena, no one else.

* * *

><p>"Owwwww." Kevin whined. I'd just smashed his nose in for the second time since we've known each other. His eye was already bruised up, and he looked a mess. But I'd just started with him. He'd hurt my Mikey…I just called him MY Mikey…god, what did I eat wrong that's making me so protective?<p>

"What was that for?" He asked me, and I raised my eyebrows. "For hurting Mike!" I said gruffly, and he rolled his eyes at me. "Would you like a matching set?" I snapped. "God, you're an ass-hole Riley!" I snapped at him. He didn't believe his ears. "What…did you just call me?" He asked, and I repeated myself, hoping he'd get the message this time.

"You. Are. An. Ass. HOLE!" I said slowly. "The man who gave you EVERYTHING, including a career here, is currently staring at the oven, like he was been for the last three hours. You'd be a nobody were it not for Mike, and you…kick him away just like Alex!" I snarled at him. "You are no better than your persona, ALEX." I spat, turning on my heel and leaving the room, shutting the door on Kevin Kiley for what I hoped was the last time.

But, beggar's can't be choosers, right?

I went back into Mike's and my own hotel room, and heard the shower running. I tapped on the shut door carefully. "You okay?" I asked quietly, and waited for his answering call. It came hesitantly, but it came. "No…" He murmured, and I sighed gently. "I'm here if you have to talk, okay? You're not the only one Kevin's hurt." I reminded him, and I heard a choked sob. "Mike…can I come in?" I asked him. When he told I could, I opened the door.

Steam rushed out to greet me, and I choked on it for a second. He was sitting in the shower, fully clothed, just running his fingers through his wet hair. Sighing, I reached in and turned the water off, before I sat beside the shower, and took his hand. "You have no reason to drown yourself. C'mon, let's get you dry…" I said quietly, and with my help, he stepped out of the shower, and dried his hair.

I let him get changed before I joined him again. He looked worse off then he had been two days ago, when Kevin had kicked him away to the side of the road, like an abandoned puppy. I sat down beside him, and wrapped my arms around him. I was reminded of a time when Mike had done this for me. I kissed the top of his head gently, rocking him softly while he cried into my shoulder.

"You were there for me, when you shouldn't have had to have been…When I had no one else to turn to…now it's my turn." I whispered to him, and he whimpered. He fell asleep there eventually, and I wasn't cruel hearted enough to move him much further than the right end of my bed. I lay beside him and watched him sleep. He looked a lot less troubled. I was glad Kevin couldn't trouble Mike in his sleep. I ended up falling asleep with him.

When I woke up, my fingers were linked through Mike's, and I had my head rested on his shoulder. He was awake, but unmoving. He blinked once, before he turned his head towards me, and I caught his eyes again. He really was wounded by all this. "You really loved him, didn't you?" I whispered, and Mike nodded his head again. It was all he seemed able to do sometimes.

I smiled at him and whispered gently. "I'm sorry." I whispered to him, and he put an arm around me. "Thank you for last night." I heard him mumble. "I really need a friend now…" He said, a little louder, and I smiled. "I'm happy to be here." I told him gently, and smiled.

"D'you want breakfast?" I asked, and he nodded his head at me, smiling gratefully. I knew he'd be okay…just take some time to stitch himself up. And if I could help, I'd make sure those stitches didn't come undone.

* * *

><p>We were at the RAW TV session, and Mike was a mess. "I'm about to lose my mind." He whispered to me, and I sighed softly, rubbing his back. Kevin was flaunting off with his new girlfriend, and Mike hadn't even given her a 'hello' through gritted teeth, just turned on his heel and left. I'd managed a wave, and had made to follow Mike as quick as I could.<p>

And now we were here. I offered him a script, to see if he could read it well enough to calm himself down a little. He took it from me, glad for the distraction, and flipped through it, while I went through next weeks. I felt the breath catch in my throat, and tapped his shoulder.

"Mike?" I asked, and let him read it. His eyes widened a little, and I think I was as startled as he was about the whole thing. "…you okay with this?" He asked me, and my own eyes widened. "Am I okay with this? What about YOU?" I asked him, and he shrugged it off.

"I'll be fine with it." He told me, and sighed when he and I got called. Mike beat Rey up, with lots of encouragement from me, before the three of us got in the put his arm around my shoulders like he was meant to, during most of it, and then Kofi came out to fight him.

I practically deafened Cole when Mike won. I jumped into the ring and he swung me around in his arms happily, before he went about showboating. I noticed that when Mike was being 'Miz', he never looked like anything could hurt him. I decided to talk to him about it.

"You need to be Miz more in your real life." I told him once we got backstage. He looked at me like I'd killed somebody. "What? Miz isn't ME, Lena…"

"You need to make him you, Mike. Out there, you didn't look like anything had ever hurt you. Even those jerks who wouldn't let you change in the main locker-rooms don't look like they could bother you out there. You need to put a hard coating on, Mikey, or people will keep hurting you."

"Will you?" The words themselves didn't surprise me. It was the way they were said that nearly terrified me. He sounded like a small child, watching their mother get taken away from them, or a small child getting…bullied. I put an arm around his shoulders and shook my head.

"Never." I promised him, and he gave me a shy smile. I think to both our shock, I leaned over and pecked his lips.

"Practice for next week." I teased, and fled, with him chasing me, making threats of everything from handcuffs, to red hot pokers. What he planned on doing with the pokers, I couldn't have told you, but I'm glad he caught me before the Bella twins saw me.

"How is it…" he asked, when he had me sitting back down. "How is it that whenever I feel I'm at my lowest, you run in and save the day?" He asked me, and I shrugged. "I have an awesome sense of timing?" I suggested playfully, before I answered honestly.

"Because, Mike, I don't like it when you get hurt." I said softly. "I don't know why, but…Seeing you sad, makes me sad too." I told him, and I could feel him cheering up from across the room. He came and sat down beside me and hugged me again. This had been something that had practically become a given lately. The hugs. I'm not complaining…I like cuddles!

I smiled at him gently and he smirked a little. "C'mon, we best be getting back to the hotel. Get a good nights sleep, go greet the crazy fans, and get out of here towards the house show, sound like a plan?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Dinner first - I could kill for some lamb steaks or something." I said, and he smiled softly at me. "My turn to pay." He informed me, and we left there together.

I let him drive. We passed Kevin and his girlfriend, and I became glad Mike had to concentrate on the road, but cursed the red light. He looked out my window to see what had me distracted. Kevin was kissing this girl like he needed her to live. I looked towards him and wound up the tinted window, too late to stop the tears falling from his eyes.

We ended up just going back to the hotel. Mike was that upset I didn't think he'd eat anyway. I waited until he'd fallen asleep - on the couch - and called someone who's voice I was starting to miss. "Hey, Justin?" I asked into the phone quietly when he voice seemed brighter to hear from me. We chatted for a long time, before I finally got to the point. "Kevin…"

"Yeah, I know…he's hanging around with Heath and Bryan these days. Him and that bitch…" Justin muttered, and my eyes widened. "How long has that been going on?" I asked casually, and Justin paused to think about it. "A month at least." He said, thoughtfully. I managed to get through the rest of the phone call, and also discovered Justin was finding himself interested in Wade. I wished him luck, and hung up.

"I'm going to murder Kevin." I muttered. He'd been cheating on Mike for a month. What kind of a lowlife did THAT to any other human being? It made me feel sick suddenly, and I lost my appetite. I wasn't sure if I should tell Mike what I'd found out. He had a right to know about it, but wouldn't that be sticking my nose in where it didn't belong?

I woke Mike up from the couch soon after, and help him into bed. His knee wasn't bothering him so much now, but he found it got painful if he was tired. I waited until he was asleep to run my fingers through his, now messy, hair.

"You'll always want something you can't have." I murmured to him, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He'd been crying…

When I curled up in my own bed, I found myself crying as well, and ended up texting the one person I knew I could turn to through everything.

_Hi Chris…don't know what time it is there, don't care. I need to talk to someone…Can you call me?Your panicky, and upset sister._

I waited for my phone to vibrate at me, and put it to my ear. "Hey…"

"_Sestra_, what's wrong?" He asked me, and I burst into a quiet explanation, for the second time that night. "...And Justin told me Kevin's been seeing this girl for at least a month now…and I don't know if I should tell Mike, or leave it be…" I murmured, and through the phone I could hear him thinking.

"You need to tell him, Lena…He has the right to know about it, even if it is harsh." He told me, and I closed my eyes. I really had to do this, didn't I? "I was hoping you wouldn't say that…" I confessed, and I heard him laugh a little. "Tell him the truth - that Justin told you, and you told him as soon as you were ready to spill your gut." I rolled my eyes a little.

"Always had to be the one to put it like that, didn't you?" I asked him, and he chuckled at me. "Always…I gotta go, Stan's around, and…"

"I get it. Go, go get your man." I told him, before he spoke to me. "I think you have a little thing for Mike…"

"Don't you ever suggest that again." I said sharply, and he told me goodbye, and hung up. Whatever the extent of my feelings for Michael Mizanin were, I didn't need to hear it from my brother, ever. But what he'd said nagged at me until well into the night.

_You have to tell him…I think you have a little thing for Mike…_Damn you, Chris…I wasn't getting any sleep NOW. I sighed and tried to relax, but I couldn't. I was going to have to tell Mike, before I lost more sleep than Kevin was worth. _I'll tell him tomorrow…_I promised myself, but it didn't allow me to get any sleep.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much of the greeting the fans thing, just that when I woke up, I was in the car sitting beside Mike, who looked like he'd seen a ghost.<p>

"Mike?" I asked blearily, rubbing my eyes. "Mikey, what's wrong?" I asked, and he shrugged it off. "It's nothing." He whimpered, and I rolled my eyes. "Mike…you're whimpering."

"Really? Shit." He muttered, wiping his eyes. "Just…Kevin messed me up last night, that's all…" Oh, great, now or never moment. I hate them so much, they ruin everything.

"Umm…I was talking to Justin last night…" I started slowly. This was cruel, this was just rubbing salt in the wounds, tipping alcohol over it, and then stitching both up inside the body. "He…he said Kevin had been with that girl for at least a month…" I couldn't bring myself to finish. Mike's face lost the little colour it had, and he pulled over to the side of the road.

"A month?" He asked, and I found myself nodding. "I called while you were asleep…I'd have told you sooner, but I sort of…passed out while we weren't busy." He rested his head on the wheel, and I reached a hand out and rubbed his back. "I'm still here for you, Mike…Kevin can go burn in hell." I said softly, and Mike nodded sullenly, before he shook his head.

"I wish I could make myself think that…but I can't." He whispered to me, and I undid my seatbelt so I could hug him properly. "I'll always be here." I promised him, letting him cry on my shoulder again. I was telling the truth, I would always be there.

But whether it would be for him, or for me, I couldn't tell. Mike's words from yesterday came back to me. I'm about to lose my mind…

Maybe I was…

* * *

><p>Okay, that's this weeks RAW episode, now just another chapter in-between. I will try and update this twice a week from here.<p>

BTW - Sestra is Russian for sister. If Lena uses Russian, I'll put the translations down the bottom. If they're inaccurate, blame my limited understanding of the language (I'm getting better!)


	5. What I Wouldn't Give Just To Forget

OKAY. My first chappie from Mike's point of view. Some chapters will be from his P o V, but most will be from Lena's. I don't own Mike…If I did, he'd be in my bedroom waiting for me to return so he could sing me to sleep, and be my teddy bear 8D *goes and hunts him down*

* * *

><p>Name, Michael Gregory Mizanin. Age, nearly thirty one. Friends, dwindling number. Parents, eh, good as they come. Singles champion ships held in the WWE, two. Managers, ten. Times I have to tell people that I'm awesome, because they won't admit it, nearly every week.<p>

Best friends, one.

Some days, I have no clue what I'd do without Lena Lloyd. She's like my sanity strands, always trying to rebuild, but never fully making the climb. I've never been so thankful for a single person my entire life before I met her so long ago. Especially lately, with Kevin leaving like that…I can't believe he'd do that to me. I'll never fall in love again.

Actually, I guess that's rubbish, considering I've had a HUGE crush on Lena since she showed up here, nearly a year ago. I watched her and Kevin kill each others emotions, and my heart ached more than it should have, for the both of them. THEN when everything went to hell with Wade, I honestly could have killed him.

I don't really have to but, I figure that it would just be for good measure. Kevin didn't leave me for that reason though. He didn't even know, even when she smashed his nose. He still has trouble with it sometimes, which we both have a laugh about.

I was a mess that day in the car, and Lena had needed to drive me instead. We'd proceeded to lock ourselves in the new hotel room, even when Paul Levesque, our new fearless leader, threatened to knock the door down. He didn't, so we just stayed there. We didn't even eat, just lay down in various places. Sometimes the bed, sometimes the couch, other times just head-to-foot on the floor.

But we didn't talk, but that's the good thing about us. We don't have to sometimes. All we need is to look, and we'll know what's wrong with each other. It's so useful, but it also means we can't hide a thing from each other. Like the time the Bella's were bullying her and April Jamie, and actually got Melina and Maryse in as well to beat them up. From the story I was told, if Nattie, Kaitlyn, and Beth hadn't been around, the girls would have been toast.

Lena, well as Beth did the make-up to cover the bruises, the look on her face was enough to tell me everything, except for who had done it. Or the time Morrison decided to be an ass, and asked me to cheat on Kevin with him. I'd said no, and he'd tried to force me into it. Kevin had saved me, yeah, but I still couldn't hide that from Lena. We've got good eyes for each other, at least.

Even though I'm not the WWE Champion anymore, she makes it clear, on and off screen, that it's not the belt that makes a champion. It's sort of a motivational thing, I guess. I like it though - bit of a confidence booster for me, when my confidence is around zip, like these days.

Like now, Lena and I were curled up, on my bed. Not so much curled up together, more like…just lying there beside each other. Conversation chances - practically none, but like I said earlier, it never bothered either of us. Lena had her MP3 blasting in her ears, loudly enough I could faintly make out words. I tapped at her shoulder, and gestured to the earphones.

She pulled one out of her ear and slipped it in mine, and I put my head so it was right beside hers, so I didn't break the cords.

_You've shown me eventually what you'll do…I don't mind…I don't CARE. As long as you're here…Go ahead tell me you'll leave again! You'll just come back, running. Holding your scarred heart in hand…it's all the same. And I'll take you for who you are…if you take me for EVERYTHING. I'll do it all over again…it's all the same…_

The words pierced through me, and I let the song continue to play, fighting through tears as I did. She stopped it halfway, thank god, and turned her head towards me. She stroked the side of my face tenderly, and smiled at me. "You'll be okay." She whispered, before her eyes sparkled mischievously, and I wondered what she had in mind for me now.

"Why don't we prank call him? Make up all these ridiculous things…OOOH! Or better, prank call his girlfriend!" Lena giggled, and started dialling. "How did you get her number?" I asked, astounded. Lena winked a little. "Let's just say I am awesome at stealing things."

I actually believed her. She's good at pocket picking, and everything, so that didn't really surprise me very much. She put the phone on speaker, and waited for the girl to pick up, and I waited for catastrophe. "Hello?" God, she even sounded like a snob! I freaked when she threw the phone at me, but I spoke into it.

"Hi, I'm trying to find Kevin Kiley?" I asked, and the girl spoke again. "I'm sorry, he's not here right now…He's…busy…Um, can I ask why?" I made up the best lie I could think of. I just hoped the girl didn't have the phone on speaker.

"Well…my best friend thinks she's pregnant with his kid, and she hadn't slept with anyone else…" I could hear the girl screeching, and hanging up to yell at Kevin. Sure enough, a floor up, yelling started. Lena joined me on the bed for a round of giggles, listening to the argument. Neither could figure out who had called.

"So…I'm pregnant, huh?" Lena asked me, and I smacked her arm. "No…big goose, I was just saying that to annoy her."

"Better be! If I didn't know better, I'd say you thought I looked fat!" She teased, and I laughed lightly. "No, you don't, promise. You're bigger than a stick, granted but…" My turn for a smack on the arm. A knock sounded on the door, and Lena jumped up to pull it open.

And there was a very pissed off Kevin. "Hello. What now?" She asked casually, and Kevin held up a pillow. "Eliese…sorta threw me out."

"And what d'you want US to do about it?" I asked, and Lena smiled, trying not to bust up. "Um…can I stay a night?"

"You think you can treat the BOTH of us like SHIT, and come back asking for a bed when you fuck up again?" I snapped. Lena stood back out of the way this time, letting me yell. "I'm happy with the floor…please guys, I have no one else. Everyone took YOUR side, Mike, so I…"

"You broke my heart, and your promises to me, and to Mike, and snapped his heart along the way, too. You can fuck off, and sleep outside for all we care." Lena stepped up beside me, arms crossed in front of her. Kevin looked helpless, and all I wanted to do was tell him we were kidding, and that he could stick around. He tried one more time, and Lena sighed.

"Why would we?" Lena asked him. "What can you give us?"

"A guaran-damn-tee I will never come to you two for ANYTHING else, ever again." Kevin told us, and I saw a flicker of pain cross his face as he looked between us. Lena raised an eyebrow at me. _Yeah, thanks, make ME the bad guy…_I thought begrudgingly to myself.

"No." I told him firmly. "You don't need us, remember?" I spat the words he'd told me right back at him, and slammed the door in his pained, puppy, face, before Lena and I made the decision to go to bed. She had to sleep in my bed…Honestly…She can be a child sometimes…most of the time.

"You suck." I mumbled to Lena, as she rested her head on my shoulders under the blankets. "No, as I recall I walked in on you and…"

"Eh!" I cut her off, and she giggled at me. "Point is, you're the sucker." She told me, and I sighed. "I know." I mumbled, and we were silent for a long time. I couldn't sleep.

"Lena?" I asked, feeling silly. "Yeah?"

"Can you sing me to sleep again?" I asked. I could feel her smiling into her pillows, and nod, and she slowly sang the lullaby she wrote for me. I put an arm around her shoulder, and she fell asleep halfway through singing it. I was tired too…As I looked down to watch her sleep, I couldn't help but smile. Maybe I could fall in love again.

* * *

><p>I woke up to Lena bouncing around the kitchen, and my arm feeling quite numb. She saw I was up, and ran over, cup of steaming coffee in her hands. It amazed me how she could do that, and not spill a drop. But, Lena was Lena, and you never knew exactly WHAT to expect.<p>

I sat up as fast as I could to take the coffee from her, wondering how much she'd had herself already. She beamed at me as she ran back and jumped on the bed. I hissed slightly at the hot drink splattering itself down my arms. "Ow." I grumbled, and she kissed my left arm better.

"How many have you had?" I asked her, and she counted on her fingers. When she got to seven, I stopped her quickly. "You're so in trouble…where are you going?"

"I gotta pee!" She said hyper-actively, and I laughed as she disappeared on me as per usual. _And for her next amazing trick…_I thought brightly, deciding to drink my coffee before Lena could come and make me spill it all over myself. I was just finishing off when she jumped and rejoined me on the bed.

"I'm goin' out with Nattie and April today, 'kay? Can you amuse yourself for two or three hours?" She asked me, and I laughed softly. "Lena, I'm sure I can manage." I informed her, before she jumped up, and pulled me with her, tapping a button on her MP3 player. "Dance with me!" She told me, calming down a little. "I don't dance…"

"Yes you do." Lena told me sincerely, while 'Everyday Superstar' by Jedward played, and started to dance around, and I actually found I enjoyed it. She started singing. "Hips like Shakira, lips like Angelina. Twisted like GaGa, dances like Madonna! She's got that boom, boom like Britney, swagger of Beyonce! Baby don't you know what you are. My everyday superstar." She sang along, dancing about, and then she had to pull me into it.

"Sing it, Mikey!" She called to me. I groaned, and tried when the next chorus came around…and messed it completely. She collapsed onto the bed laughing, and I realised she was not only fully dressed, but her make-up kit was on her bedside table, abandoned for coffee.

"How long before they come and get you?" I asked her, and she frowned to herself. "Umm…ten minutes." She said, checking her phone. "You're so hopeless." I teased her, and she wrapped her arms around me. "You're worse." She told me, and I laughed as she pulled her shoes on…Or her death traps. Those shoes, I swear, are lethal. They are four inch PLATFORMS, and they make her the same height as me.

I am short…Well…I think I'm short, but I look at April and snicker. She's a whole foot shorter, so I can't complain. Lena lay down lazily over my bed, and I snorted. "You sure about that?" I asked her, and she stuck her tongue out at me. I laughed as I dropped down beside her, and turned my head.

"If I were bi, not gay, would you still feel this comfortable with me?" I asked nervously and, to my great surprise, she nodded her head happily. "Of course I would be!" She drawled, and I raised my eyebrow again. I felt like Dwayne. "Why?"

She didn't answer at first, but she did answer. "Because…bi, gay, straight, you're still my best friend." She told me, turning her head to look at me. I smiled at her, her blue eyes meeting mine comfortably. Nattie burst through the door then, April behind her, and Lena jumped. "Should we come back?" Nattie teased us, and I could swear Lena started blushing.

"No, I'm good." Lena said cheerfully, sitting upright. She paused for a second to press a kiss to my cheek, and I froze. "…why?" I asked, while the other two girls giggled and gushed. Lena smiled at me as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"You're special, Mikey." She said sweetly, before leaving the room. I fell back against the bed, before a smile clawed it's way onto my face. Whether I wanted it to, or not, that made my day. I realised then, she pronounced my nickname 'Mikey' as 'My key'. Learning something new everyday.

Like she hates people who sing in the shower…Don't ask why. Some people were singing in the shower through the wall, and she rammed against the wall and yelled at them to shut up. She's like that though. I smiled again.

_You're special, Mikey…_What did she mean by I was special? A knock sounded on the door, and I decided to open it today. Kevin.

"What now?"

"Are YOU the one who called Eliese last night?" He accused angrily. I knew I shouldn't have, but I lied. "No…"

"Is Lena pregnant?"

"Ewww, no!" I yelped in shock. "Hell no!" I shuddered a few times. "Certainly not with MY child." I grumbled, and sighed. "Want a coffee? You actually DO look like you slept outside." I informed him, as I turned back into the hotel room. I swore I heard him say 'I did' as he shut the door. I made a coffee for both of us, and glared at him across the table, and he suddenly said something I wasn't expecting.

"How long have you loved Lena?" He blurted out, and I choked on my coffee. "What?" I asked, horrified, and he rolled his eyes. "I've seen the way you looked at her. Maybe not right at the start, but at least while she was with Wade Barrett, and near the end where she was with me." Kevin told me, and I rolled my eyes. "I don't…LOVE her…I…she's my best friend, and…"

"So all those cuddles, playful inside jokes, _and _all the shared glances mean nothing?"

"Not COMPLETELY nothing, but…"

"So they mean something to you?" Kevin asked, and I snapped. "Is it ANY of your business who I care about? You don't NEED me, remember? You didn't want ME, or HER, remember? Remember when you broke her heart, and now MINE? One day, this'll come to haunt you, Kevin Kiley. We devoted ourselves to you, and you beat her to shit, and you ditched me AFTER cheating on me for a month!"

Kevin looked horrified, and I realised I was standing, spoon in hand like a weapon. What had I been planning do to with that thing? Spoon his eyes out with it? I didn't know.

"H…how did you know about that?" He asked, and I bit on my lip. "Lena…heard from Justin, who heard from Heath." Kevin looked ashamed. He was still sitting, and I pointed at the door, unsure why I'd even invited him in anyway.

"Get out." I snapped, and he obeyed, his coffee untouched. I locked the door behind him, and coiled up on my bed, crying. I never cried like this.

I felt like I couldn't forgive him, but I desperately wanted to. I didn't know how I was going to live without him, because I was scared to. I pulled the one thing I'd hidden from everyone else - his old Miz shirt. The one he'd told the world the only person he cared about was me in…

I clutched it, as if it would magically make him appear. But it never did…

It never would. I lay there sobbing, wondering how I was going to make the rest of my life without Kevin.

* * *

><p>…well that was dramatic XD Summerslam and Raw next chapter :D Back to Lena's PoV<p> 


	6. It's Like Nothing Out There Matters

I lied, I'm sticking with Mike for this chappie. I don't own him, I own Lena. If I owned him, he'd be MINE. No one else's

* * *

><p>Summerslam weekend was a nightmare. I had to pull a smile onto my face for everyone, but I think the worst part was when a fan asked me to kiss Lena. And we had to do it, on Paul's orders…Lena was still blushing about it, and I swear things have been different.<p>

Of course it's been different…God…I watched as she laced up her boots, frowning. "What's up?" I asked her, sitting down beside her. She frowned again. "I don't know. Something feels weird." She told me, and I laughed. "It's your second diva's title defence, AT a pay per view?"

"…maybe."

"I saw Kevin Nash in the crowd…"

"Alberto's here…" Lena confessed to me, and I blinked. "…why?" She shrugged, and that was the last I saw of her before I had my match (and lost miserably).

I didn't even see her when it was over, because I had to go to the trainers, and Lena had to warm up for her match against Kelly. But when she won, she was right back in my arms again, and I was smiling.

I admit, I've been happier the last few days, and I'm glad of it. We had to stick around for some reason, so we ended up chatting in the locker-room, until Justin joined us, and Lena smiled at him.

"Hey, Just…how are you?" She asked, and Justin sighed sadly. "I don't know…just confused, and in pain." He muttered, and I blinked.

"Still having issues with Heath?"

"Yeah…Daniel said something about Heath kept calling him 'Justin', and he's been freaking out over something, and I'm realising I'm NOT in love with Wade and it's just…almost like I wanted to be." He muttered, and I swore Lena nodded.

"Maybe the court case he's in trouble with?"

"WHAT?" _…way to let the cat out of the bag, Lena…_I thought to myself. Poor Lena looked horrified, like she'd expected Heath to tell Justin about it. Apparently not…

"What's he in trouble for?" Justin yelled again, and Lena looked like a mouse. I put a hand on his shoulder, and he slapped me, and I ended up slapping him back, and Lena spoke up. "Attempted rape…" she whispered, and Justin froze. "When?"

"Wrestlemania…Justin, where are you going?" She called after him, but he ignored her, slamming shut the door behind him. Lena looked ready to cry. "I…I thought he knew." She whispered, and I wrapped both arms around her from behind, where she burst out sobbing. I don't even really know why, but she needed it.

It was a sweet moment until Kevin busted through the door, looking like a ninja, and acting similarly too. "What?" I snapped at him, and he glanced at us. I ignored it, and waited for him to speak. "…I heard…someone leaving, and…"

"You thought Lena and I had fought?" I snarled and he looked guilty. I pointed one hand out the door. "Uehatʹ, i ne vozvrashchaĭsya!" I snapped at him.

Hang on…RUSSIAN? …I told her I'd never be able to use the lessons she was giving me ever…and I'd just did it subconsciously. Kevin looked at me funny as he left, and I heard Lena chuckling as she wiped her eyes.

"Don't even say anything." I warned her, and she burst out laughing at me, wiping her eyes on my shirt. I picked her up and let her clamber onto my back. "C'mon, spider-monkey, lets get back, everyone else is leaving." I told her, and she laughed.

"Spider monkey's hungry!" Lena giggled at me, sniffing a bit into my shoulder, and I swatted her. "Don't wipe your nose on me!"

"I didn't!"

Everything was back to normal - and I loved it.

After we braved the screaming fans (and more chantings of 'KISS KISS KISS!'), we ended up at a drive-through to some cheap place. I didn't care, and neither did Lena. The food actually wasn't that bad. Miz may be picky about what he eats, but I really don't give a shit.

We just talked all the way back to the hotel, me driving while Lena occasionally popped what I recognised as chicken into my mouth, and into her own. We ended up on my bed in peels of laughter, mostly from the sugar, I guessed.

She glanced over at me, still giggling happily, before she smiled nearly sweetly. What I did next was also probably the result of too much sugar. I kissed her.

She pulled away for a second, and I can only imagine the look on my face. I went to sit up, but she grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me back down again, so our lips touched. Oh, god, she was kissing me…And I liked it…I couldn't believe it.

Lena let me go, but I didn't pull away. When we finally pulled apart, she let out a quiet gasp for air, and I smiled down at her for a second, before I dropped back down beside her, and she laughed again, resting her head on my shoulder.

We didn't notice until Wade Barrett cleared his throat that he'd been watching the whole thing through the open door. "If you two are going to be doing tha' - there is a door for a reason." He reminded us, shutting it as he went on his way.

Lena busted up laughing again, and I joined in, until Fearless Leader came in to tell us, - and I quote - to sit our hyper asses down and shut our cakeholes up. It didn't help when Lena decided to point out we were lying down already, which boiled over into another round of laughter.

By the time we'd calmed down, there really was no point to sleeping, so we just ended up with a pot of coffee, which REALLY didn't seem like a good idea right then, but we'd thank ourselves for it later, I guess. She sat there while I made them, before she looked up at me.

"That…that kiss…" She started, and I turned my head to show I was listening. "Um…" She trailed off after that, and I frowned. Did she care the same way I did? Did she not? I was nervous to know, but she didn't seem to be able to work out how to put it, so I made an attempt.

"Um…Well…I…damn. This is so much harder than they make it out to be in the movies." I muttered, and she smiled a little, while I handed her one of the coffees in my hands, and sat beside her.

"…Well…I sort of…like you." I muttered, blushing fiercely. She looked into her cup, as if battling something, and I bit on my lip. "…Don't you…" I trailed off this time, and she didn't answer me that time either. All the goofiness was gone now. And confusion, and silence had taken it's place.

She managed to break it, however. "I…sorta like you too." She told me, and I smiled. Well…that was a start, right? I shouldn't have, but I felt…elated, was the best description of it. I watched as she knocked back her coffee like a shot, and put it on my bedside. Almost cautiously, she put her arms around my middle and rested her head in my lap.

I let a hand drop from my nice warm mug of coffee to play with her hair. Was sort of hard to finish said coffee off, but I didn't care. I was happy, and by the look of unnatural calmness, and the most un-Lena like smile that was on her face, she was too. And that was what mattered.

"So…" She started again, opening her eyes to glance up at me, and I waited for her. "…maybe we could…try?" She asked, hopefully, and I nodded my head.

"Definitely." That brought the new smile back. I'd never seen that smile before, and I decided I would try every day just to make her smile like that. It suited her.

"And I thought screaming fans were lunatics." Lena burst out laughing again, before sitting up. "More coffee?" she asked me, and I nodded as she took my cup and her own. "Definitely." I repeated, and she smiled again, disappearing into the kitchen, while I lay down. I sighed happily as I smiled. Thing were going to get much better now.

We arrived late to the show, where some guys from Subway wanted to talk to me. Lena didn't actually have a single thing to do today, she'd just come with me for the sake of…well, coming with me. Actually, this was a lie. We had our little segment to do after I did some in-ring awesomeness. I agreed, and went out, did my thing, stole Jared's subway sandwich, and actually ate most of it on the way back. Carbs and chicken, nommy.

She laughed at me and wiped a bit of it off the side of my mouth when I joined her. "C'mon." She told me, dragging me off down the hall, an arm around my shoulder. She had worn the little black dress I'd bought her, with the red writing on it, and those death shoes again.

Nattie, unsurprisingly, took one look at us and beamed. "Congrats!" She whispered to us, getting it bang on that we didn't want EVERYONE knowing yet. We ended up back at our locker-room, where camera's were just setting up. I had kept the crumbled subway wrapper. They had Lena sorting the bags out, when I walked in.

"Hey, what're you doin' here?" I asked her as I walked in, aiming and succeeding in landing the wrapper in the bin. She looked up and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Sorry…I didn't have anything to do today, so I figured I'd come help out, and…"

"Why?"

"…well…I like being around you." She said, beaming, and reached up to wipe the side of my mouth. Her thumb hovered over my lips for a second, and I, feeling very nearly trashy, licked them. She lowered her head, but I tilted her head up.

"Really? Really? Really? You like being around me? Really? Why?"

"I…" She stopped talking, as she caught my eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her demandingly, as Miz...y as I could, and she returned it, until I pulled back. "That what you were trying to say?" I asked, and she nodded. "yes!" And she leaned forward again, but I leaned back, like I was meant to, and quickly left, shaking my head, leaving a confused Lena behind me.

When I was allowed back in, I wrapped my arms around her. "I think I owe you a kiss." I told her, and there was that darn smile again as she nodded. I kissed her sweetly, and grabbed our bags. "Let's get outta here." I told her, before Cole came up to us, and actually yelled at Lena.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KISS THIS MAN, YOU WORM!" He shrieked, and this went on, with Lena standing there rather calmly, until Kevin heard it. "Calm down, Cole, it's just storyline, right guys?" He looked at us very deliberately, and I decided I wasn't taking it.

"Nope. It's not…we're really together." Lena beamed at me again, and Kevin and Cole both looked like they'd been slapped as we went on our way. Lena kissed me when we got to the car, to the delight of the fans outside. "What's that for?"

"For standing up for me." Lena said, as I helped her ease our bags into my car, and opened the door for her. When I got in myself, I caught sight of Kevin walking over, looking very mad. He flung his hand in the door to stop me from shutting it, and glared at us.

"There is NO way you two are together." He growled at us, and I raised an eyebrow, while Lena reached over and tugged my seatbelt on for me. "And why not?" I asked him, and he seemed a little lost for words. "Because…THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN FALL IN LOVE IN A WEEK!" He yelped, and I saw Lena flick her head to make sure the fans hadn't heard that. They hadn't, but they seemed to be loving this.

"I haven't for a week. It's been since last year, when she first got here. Now, please leave, unless you are going to tell us what your objections are of us being together." I told him. He glared, before he turned on his heel and slammed his car door.

I rested my head on the steering wheel for a second, and she rubbed my back. "Are you sure you want to…"

"Yes, I'm sure." I cut her off. I knew what she had been going to say. I looked over at her, and nodded. "I'm fine, honest…"

"I know the pain doesn't stop, but…"

"It will eventually. I'm going to ignore it…" I reached out and touched her cheek. "I'm going to devote my full attention to you, and nobody else, got it?" I whispered to her, and she smiled at me, before I started the car and we drove away from the arena, and towards our next hotel.

When we made it there, it was near three in the morning, and we were both dead. I think we were both asleep before our heads knocked each other on the way down to the pillows.

* * *

><p>Mwuahaha :D Some Kevin jealousy? Or is it just him being a jerk? 8D You'll have to find out, won't you? BACK to Lena's point of view now, promise XD<p> 


End file.
